Her Answer
by KinKitsune01
Summary: I thought the only answer waiting for me would be rejection... But I'm so glad. So glad you didn't say 'no'. HikaHaru.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka or any of the other OHSHC characters. They all belong to Hatori Bisco and any other copyright holders._

* * *

**[ Hikaru x Haruhi : ****Her Answer ]**

**

* * *

**

_(Hikaru POV)_

I don't know why, but her answer practically knocked the wind out of me that night at our New Years' party. I was speechless. It wasn't what I expected.

At the Ski Resort trip only a few days ago, I had confessed my love to my best friend (apart from Kaoru,) Haruhi Fujioka; having decided that waiting around would only make my chances get smaller as the days went by. Of course, though my mind had made its decision, my heart wasn't so ready, so I'd asked her to wait and think on it before answering me.

Because I'd thought that the only answer waiting for me would be rejection. After all, 'she loves milord' is what I, and everyone else in the Host Club, had believed.

I waited for Haruhi's answer on one of the balconies of our mansion's east-wing, hanging over the marble barricades and sighing to myself anxiously.

The time was finally here.

This was the moment where Haruhi would say '_I'm sorry!_' and '_I love Tamaki-senpai, so I can't!_'

I was hoping she'd at least be gentle – my heart wouldn't be able to handle one of Haruhi's 'straight-blow punch' answers.

The anxiety was dizzying. I was already starting to seriously regret confessing so early. If I'd only waited longer, spend a bit longer trying to win her over subtly like Kaoru had advised...!

"I'm such an idiot..." I whispered to myself, screwing my eyes shut.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice suddenly came and my eyes snapped back open. I quickly plastered on a fake smile, trying to cover my doubts with false cheer.

"Haruhi! Are you enjoying the party so far? Is the food to your liking?? We especially had some Ootoro ordered, just for y-"

"I'd like to try!!" Haruhi cut in suddenly and frantically, ducking her head down to hide her eyes under her bangs. I faltered, surprised.

"Eh? You'd like to try? Ah, you must mean the Ootoro! Yeah, I'll show you where it is later-" I continued, keeping up my perky facade.

"N-No..!" she began again, then faltered, "Um, that is- I would like to try the Ootoro.. But that's not what I meant!" she stumbled over her words and I raised my eye-brows. It wasn't often you saw Haruhi Fujioka, flustered. "I thought about what you said at the Ski Resort." She said.

"_Oh god, here it comes..._" I pursed my lips and braced myself for her response. This was it.

"I thought about it, and... I first wanted to apologise! You know, for not noticing it sooner- that you liked me," She began and I nodded slowly.

"S'okay. I kinda expected you not to notice." I admitted, keeping my eyes to the ground just as she did. She seemed to choke a little at that.

"R-Really..." she murmured, "And also, my response..." she began and I hesitantly glanced up. Her eyes were now on me as well, and she seemed just as anxious as I. "Like I said.. I'd like to try. Try us, I mean. It might not work out, but I'd still like to try." She said, clarifying her words.

And that right there? That's the comment that knocked the wind out of me.

Did Haruhi really just say that? I expected an '_I'm sorry_' or a '_Can we just be friends?_', but an '_I'd like to try_'?

Oh god...

My ears were burning already, "H-Haruhi... You mean..?" I muttered, staring at her with wide eyes. My heart is starting to feel all light and fluttery. It's kinda hard to breathe... Is this relief? Joy? It's even more dizzying than the anxiety was, but I like it. It feels sorta nice this time.

Haruhi looked up to my eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with a faint pink blush.

"I want to try... try going out with you." She said.

It was a miracle I didn't faint right then and there.

"...Th—Then does this make us...?" Haruhi continued awkwardly. My cheeks began burning along with my ears, and I responded.

"Is... that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Mm," she mumbled, tugging at her blazer lightly, "I guess it is." She agreed, smiling a little.

There was no stopping it now. A huge smile cracked across my face. Like a dam opening up my emotions flowed over and I quickly stepped towards her, shakily taking her in my arms and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you...!" I uttered, screwing my eyes shut again and taking in her scent as I breathed in, "I was so scared.. I thought you'd... thought you'd say 'no'." I told her hurriedly.

"A-Aa..." Haruhi agreed, hesitantly putting her arms around me as well. Even that small touch was a thrill. It was unbelievable... Was it really happening? Of course I'm happy, but this isn't all just some cruel dream is it?

"I thought... that you liked Tamaki." I admitted to her slowly and she seemed to choke again. She pushed me away to look up at me incredulously. Her cheeks now donned a full on blush.

"H-Haa??! Why would you think... Liking Tamaki-senpai..." she uttered, and took a few breaths, looking down; "I _do_ respect Tamaki-senpai... But more than anything, I find him to be a very annoying kind of person." She told me and I blinked, taking it in.

And then I slowly smiled and leaned in.

I pecked her lightly on the forehead with my lips, and embarrassedly looked away while running my fingers through my ashen locks, "I'm glad." I said softly, and hesitantly glanced back at her.

_I'm so glad. So glad you didn't say 'no'._

* * *

**Kin:** I always wanted to write a HikaHaru fic, as have I always wanted to try Hikaru's point-of-view. And now I have!! Yay!! ^^

I hope that my fellow HikaHaru fans have enjoyed this fic, and will let me know what they thought of it. Thank you!


End file.
